


Tú dirás lo que tu quieras (pero ya me necesitas).

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance cooks, Lance listens to the music waaaaay too loud, M/M, Neighbors, hunk and shiro are mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Shazam is a good app and Lance's music can be heard in Keith's apartment.So he complains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I wrote this right after having an exam week so don't really expect a lot  
> But on the other side  
> I'M FREE  
> FREE FOR LIKE  
> A WEEK? AN ENTIRE WEEK!  
> How awesome is that  
> And the title means: You can say what you want (but you already need me).

Keith suddenly woke up. He looked around and grunted to the silence of his own house. His neck hurt like a bitch and the few light that sneaked through the window hit his eyes just fine.

He stood up and sat on the couch. The papers that were on top of him fell to the floor. He needed to buy a bed, like, tomorrow. Somehow, he had convinced Shiro he would be fine without basic furniture, because  _ he would _ , and he didn’t want to give that smug the satisfaction of being right. Ever.

But his brother wasn’t there to see him backpedal on his mistake and buy a nice and comfortable bed.

_ I was used to sleep on couches. When did I become this spoiled? _ he asked himself.

Moving the not-comfortable-at-all the cushions he took his phone and checked the hour. 20:04. Great. He had missed dinner.

He didn’t really had a sleeping schedule. He just slept when he felt like it and where he could, since he was little. Well, after his grandma passed out, at least. 

Usually, he would just set alarms to be sure to make it on time to his job and that was it. 

His stomach growled to remember him how hungry he was and he got up and went to see what was on the fridge. To his surprise, (not really) there wasn’t much food. Half a lemon and a weird looking lettuce.

_ Am I broke or just a mess? _ he wondered closing the fridge and leaning on it.

He had promised Shiro he would be fine. He thought he would. He had convinced himself he was.

After some minutes of literally just staring at the small kitchen table in front of him he realised something smelled funny. And there wasn’t really any food on the kitchen at all, so it was him.

As he approached the bathroom he started hearing something weird. He opened the door and the loud sound made him close it immediately, scared.

It was music. Definitely coming from the bathroom. His bathroom. 

He opened the door frowning and stared at the nothingness.

There was the shower, the sink and the wc. His own reflection gave him a weird and confused look.

The music was even more loud. And he could even pick up the lyrics. He tried listening closer to make his point but he couldn’t really pick up the lyrics. Well, he  _ could _ but it wasn’t english?

He took his phone out and opened Shazam. He wasn’t entirely sure it would be able to hear the music but he tried. And surprisingly, it didn’t took the app more than two seconds to recognise the song.

‘’V- volar?’’ he asked to the phone, like it would answer him.  _ Is that spanish? _

The music changed anyways, to another song, and someone started doing the chores? to the song?

_ It’s Lance isn’t it? _

He sighed and took a shower while his neighbor sang the lyrics at a fast pace. After having washed his hair the dude was still singing, a different song this time, but Keith could still hear it perfectly. Loud and off-key.

 

_ (20:21) Hey your music is so loud I just Shazammed it from my appartment and got the answer. _

(20:21) Shazam is 10/10

_ (20:21) My point is your music it’s too loud. _

_ (20:21) I’m asking you to turn it down. _

(20:22) Fine but that’s rude. This is a really good song.

(20:22) Wait I have one that it’s amazing listen dude

 

‘’That’s the exact opposite of what I wanted, dumbass.’’ Keith muttered, almost hoping Lance could hear it. But the music got  _ louder _ .

 

(20:23) What do you think?

(20:23) Awesome right?

_ (20:23) Is that spanish? _

(20:24) Yeah dude

(20:24) I speak spanish

(20:24) Babes fall for it

(20:24) Impressed? ;) 

 

As if to prove his point Lance started singing louder, but better this time. It wasn’t as off-key as before.

 

_ (20:25) Not really. _

(20:25) You are no fun

(20:26) I am serenading you

_ (20:26) How do you know spanish? _

(20:27) Dude

(20:27) I’m cuban

_ (20:28) Oh.  _

(20:28) As if this hot bod could be from somewhere else

_ (20:28) Idk I haven’t really seen you. _

(20:29) Dude you saw me the other day at the hall

(20:29) We were literally two feet apart.

_ (20:30) Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention. _

 

That was not a lie. Absolutely not. Well, kind of. He  _ was distracted _ with the phone texting to Shiro when he had bumped on someone. He was a bit taller than him, thin and tanned. The guy had apologised immediately and after turning and recognizing Keith he had smiled.  _ Not a pretty nice smile, definitely no. _ Another guy had told him something from Lance's apartment and he had muttered ‘see ya later’ and disappeared inside.

 

(20:31) You wound me.

(20:32) Anyway, what did you think of the song?

(20:32) It’s great for dancing

_ (20:32) I don’t dance. _

(20:33) KEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIITH

(20:33) MY MAAAAAAAN

(20:34) COME HERE RN AND DANCE WITH ME

_ (20:35) No. _

(20:36) This is not a joke Keith.

(20:36) C’mon man, it’s friday night

(20:37) My best bro Hunk and me are going to a dance club in the city

(20:37) Come with us?

 

Keith stared at his phone and blinked a couple times. Was Lance asking him out?  _ No, no, he said his friend was going too. _

 

(20:38) Man if you ignore me this time I’m going to start to think that you are rude

_ (20:38) I don’t dance Lance. _

_ (20:39) Idk how to _

(20:39) THAT’S FINEEEEEEEE

(20:40) I’LL TEACH U

_ (20:41) I’m not really convinced. _

(20:41) If Hunk could learn you will as well.

(20:42) You are in good shape I’m sure you could do it just well.

 

Keith couldn’t really hear the music anymore so he left the bathroom and took some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Not thinking at all about Lance’s message. Not at all.

 

_ (20:43) I have to do groceries. _

(20:44) Dude.

(20:44) That’s the lamest excuse anybody has ever given me.

_ (20:45) I’m serious I haven’t even had dinner. _

_ (20:45) I’m quite hungry I need to eat something  _

_ (20:46) And I don’t think I can eat a lemon. _

(20:46) Are u serious rn

(20:47) Of course you are give me a sec.

 

Keith frowned and stared at his phone. Lance was not on the chat anymore. He shrugged and tossed the device to the couch. He was looking for the wallet in his favourite jacket when somebody knocked on his door.

He got up from the floor and walked confused to the door. Was it Shiro? Coran, maybe?

‘’Hey.’’ Lance appeared behind the door holding a small bag.

Keith stood frozen on the door, looking wide-eyed at his neighbor.  _ Looking at him.  _ At his  _ definetly  _ nice smile and blue eye-

‘’I brought you food.’’ the boy said, suddenly a little more awkward.’’I- I mean you said you didn’t have had dinner and I don’t think you should go shopping now-.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Keith interrupted taking the food and almost hugging it. He looked down hiding his face from Lance. His stomach growled again for like the tenth time today and Lance chuckled.

‘’It’s just an omelette and a bit of salad, they are just leftovers-’’ 

‘’Thank you.’’ Keith repeated and looked at him, a tiny smile on his face.’’I’m really hungry. I could eat anything.’’

Lance smiled again, brightest if possible, and he seemed more confident.

‘’Glad I could help.’’ he leaned on the door frame a little.’’I can wait till you eat and we can go?’’

‘’I- I am quite tired.’’ Keith lied. ’’And I should get up early tomorrow to do the shopping. And I have shift almost all day. And I need to go for a bed too, and-’’

‘’Okay, hold on a sec,you don’t have a bed?’’ Lance asked confused.

‘’Ah… not yet.’’ Keith said. ‘’I think I might buy a mattress tomorrow…’’

His stomach growled again and Keith cursed it. It was starting to be embarrassing. But Lance laughed again so he didn’t feel that bad.

‘’Ok you really need to eat now.’’ he said leaving the door and stepping away from Keith’s apartment. ‘’You can always use my bed you know.’’

The boy winked and turned. Keith stood there for a couple seconds and then slammed the door shut, Lance’s bag still on his hands.

‘’What the fuck was that?!’’ he shouted to the food.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think?? :))  
> English is not my first language so pretty please tell me if you see a mistake??  
> The Title is from the song 'Perdona si te llamo amor' by Maldita Nerea :D
> 
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)


End file.
